Running Scared
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: After what happened the day of Amy's accident, Amy thinks her relationship with Sonic should move up a level. But Sonic still isn't quite sure of his feelings. Now that Amy is looking for a little love, Sonic is in a rush to know for sure how he feels.


**Running Scared**

**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**

_So this the sequel to "Guilt" and also…a Sonamy!_

_This is a short story with a lemon in it…again._

_Sorry this took so long to get up. I got lazy :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related. Sega and Sonic Team do._

* * *

"You and Amy did what!?" The young twin-tailed eyes widened, after taking a couplesteps away from the azure hedgehog before him.

"Shh! Keep it down will ya!" Sonic slapped his forehead and gave an over stressed sigh.

"Well you expect me to believe that you guys really did that and she wants you to do it again? Well it's not that hard to believe from all that noise in your room. Plus you guys always did have a thing for each other."

"I didn't say she wanted to do it again! I just said I think." Sonic found it quite hard to pay attention to Tails on such an uncomfortable topic and had to look away.

"How do you think that? I mean Amy doesn't seem like one to…you know-"

"Trust me. She started it."

Tails gave Sonic a blank stare, before he lost it all together and burst into laughter. Sonic huffed and plopped on Tail's couch, clearly frustrated by the young fox's insensitivity.

"Sorry, Sonic but it's hard to believe that Amy, of all people, would want to have sex. She's the cheerful girl that can't wait to get her first kiss on a date. Not jump on you after she just had an accident."

"What's so hard to believe!? She practically forced me to do it!"

Tails fell on to the opposite side of Sonic, in fits of laughter, and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Uh, Sonic sorry to burst your bubble, but it takes two people to do it. I know you say the girls always want you. But you had to have "wanted" to do it, or else it couldn't have happened."

Sonic scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Okay, Tails…you lost me."

Tails slapped himself mentally and sighed, knowing trying to explain stuff to someone like Sonic was impossible. He simply never listened long enough to comprehend what you say. "Sonic do you want me to teach you about sex?"

"How would you know about that? Your only twelve." Sonic chuckled to himself. What could a twelve year old possibly teach him? He already had sex. Who would know about it more that him? What else is there to know?

"Sonic, I'm a certified genius. I graduated high school. I know about sex."

"Not more than me. Besides you haven't had sex, I have. Why am I telling you this anyways. Let's drop it." Sonic got up nervously and hurried towards the door. "Besides I have a date with Amy."

"_In five hours. But he doesn't know that."_

***

"Hey, Rouge? Are you sure he'll like this?" A worried looking pink hedgehog poked her head out from a small white bathroom.

"After what you told me he'll love it. I can't believe you practically jumped him. You! Amy Rose." Rouge crossed her legs and put her hand on her chin, as if waiting to evaluate Amy.

Amy studied herself in the mirror; a frown plastered on her face. Would she ever be caught dead in something like this? Strapless black dress, stops just below the butt, a v-cut, and black high heels. No. Not her style. Amy was more is more of the cute girlish thing.

"Come out, hun! I'm waiting," Rouge purred. Even when Rouge wasn't trying to sound seductive, she did. Amy held her breath, shut her eyes, and tip-toed out the bathroom with her arms over herself. Amy waited for Rouge to say something, but got no reply. The pink hedgehog innocently opened one eye.

Rouge sat in the same spot with her eyes closed, head shaking, and a scowl forming on her mouth. "Arms down."

"_How did she know my arms were around myself? She hasn't even opened her eyes."_

Still, Amy obeyed and let her arms drop to her sides. Rouge let a sigh escape her lips as she got up and stood in front of Amy.

"What?"

"Turn around."

Amy obeyed once again and did as she was told. Rouge stuffed her hands down the back of Amy's dress and effortlessly popped the back of Amy's bra.

"Hey!" Amy screeched and jumped away from Rouge.

"You don't need that with this dress. Now go take it off."

Amy stared at Rouge pleadingly, but with no such luck, she dragged her feet into the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later she emerged; hands over her chest.

Rouge grinned mischievously at Amy, " Do I need to use unnecessary force?"

Amy huffed and left her hands flop to her side. Rouge studied Amy up and down; a grin on her face. "Okay, hun. You look hot. You have the cutest butt! Not to little or big. Perfect. It accents the curves you never show off."

"Yeah, thanks Rouge," Amy mumbled quickly. Her feeling of discomfort grew when she realized she was gonna be in front of Sonic in this very outfit.

"Okay, hun. My work here is done. So tell me how it goes and I'll see you later." Rouge slung her big black purse over her shoulder, the words naughty girl written on the side under a big pair of lips, and winked at Amy before exiting the room.

"Wait! Rouge!"

Moments later Rouge's head popped back in the doorway. "Um, Rouge. I need your help. I don't want it to be awkward between Sonic and me since…you know-"

"Say no more. All you have to do is take control. It's not gonna be awkward because you guys had sex. Guys love sex. He'll probably want to do it again. So just take control and make it happen. Give him what he wants! Most guys love a girl in control."

"But me and Sonic aren't even together yet. And Sonic isn't most guys."

"That didn't stop you guys last time, did it?" Amy felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of "last time".

"That's what I thought. See ya, hun." Rouge gave Amy a thumbs up and a wink, then she was gone.

***

"_Just do it, Sonic. Knock on the door. Raise your arm and knock. She's not gonna jump on you as soon as you go inside, right? She's not gonna ask you to marry her either. Damn it!"_

Sonic reached inside his quills and pulled out the wrist watch Tails gave him. Sonic lifted it up to his muzzle and whispered into it, "Tails? Why does this thing vibrate so hard. It's gonna break my back."

"That's the point. To get you to answer when I need you. It's not like your gonna ignore it. Wait, why are you whispering?"

"Can you chill out!? I'm on a date with Amy."

"Oh. Well if you can make it back home tonight-"

"What do you mean 'If I can'?" Sonic growled into the receiver.

"Well, if anything goes like last time, you won't be home til tomorrow morning."

"Tails! It was a one time thing. It's not like as soon as I get in the door we're gonna jump on each other."

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Sonic? What are you doing out here?"

Sonic dropped the watch and slowly turned to catch a glimpse of Amy at the door.

"N-nothing I was just…uh," Sonic stuttered uncontrollably at the sight of what Amy was wearing. Well what she wasn't wearing. She was pretty much half-naked.

"Sonic? Sonic! Don't tell me you guys jumped each other already!?"

Sonic quickly turned and bent over to get the watch, mumbling something that sounded like curses, and turned back to Amy. Amy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm, um, it's kinda hot out here. Let's go inside." Sonic practically pushed Amy aside and ran into the house. Amy just shrugged and followed Sonic inside.

Both hedgehogs stood inside, awkwardly staring at each other. Amy flipped her quills and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, waiting for Sonic to say something. Sonic on the other hand, just scratched his head, waiting for Amy to say something.

"You wanna sit down?" Amy held her hand out to the direction of the couch.

"Sure. So what do you wanna do?"

"Uh, this date was your idea. Remember?"

"_Well if I didn't ask you, I wouldn't be here right now."_

"Well, I want you to pick something for us to do."

Amy looked down at herself, staring at the outfit she was wearing. "Um, how about we just watch a movie? I don't wanna go out anyways."

Sonic studied Amy up and down and shrugged. "Okay. But no chick flicks."

"_I don't want her getting all gushy on me."_

"Well no scary movies." Amy gave Sonic a funny look and looked away.

"_Sheesh. What's her problem?"_

"Well just pick something." Sonic flopped on the couch; stretching out across it. He dug in his ear and rubbed his nose as if Amy wasn't watching.

Amy stared from the across the room by the movie shelf, clearly disgusted, and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and pulled out a comedy before coming back to the couch.

"This okay?"

Sonic nodded without even looking at the movie and put his hands behind his head. Amy sighed and turned out the lights and popped the movie in. Sonic waited, for what seemed like forever, for the sound of the movie starting but heard nothing. He opened his eyes to see Amy standing by the couch with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Hmph. I guess I'll just sit on the floor then." Amy turned her back to Sonic and crouched on the floor beside the couch.

"Oops. Sorry, Ames." Sonic sat up and pulled Amy into the couch cushion beside him. Amy rolled her eyes and clicked play. Sonic tried to focus on the movie, for six minutes, but found himself to hyper to watch it. He also had the feeling someone was watching him. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw Amy staring at him.

"_Did I forget something?"_

Amy looked as if she was waiting for something, but Sonic couldn't quite put his finger on it. After a couple seconds Amy huffed and wrapped Sonic's arm around herself.

"Do I have to do everything myself? This is a date, Sonic. It's not like we haven't done it yet so you can stop being scary and put your arm around me."

"_Who said I was scared? I just don't want her to jump me again, then ask me to be her boyfriend…or husband. Ugh."_

***

"_Why is he being so difficult? I know he wants to do it again so why not just jump me already like he told Tails he was going to? Rouge was right. Guys love sex. Well better get this over with. He better ask me out if things keep going the way they are."_

Amy scooted closer to Sonic and swung her legs up onto Sonic's lap. She heard a gulp and saw Sonic's head slowly turning towards her.

"Um…Amy?"

"_Okay. Just take control. You can do it. Get it over with."_

***

Amy scooted herself into Sonic's lap and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. She then picked up a different remote and clicked a button; Music slowly flooded the room.

"Um…" Sonic scratched his head and shrugged nervously.

Amy turned in Sonic's lap so she was pretty much on top of him, facing him. She softly stroked his quills and dug her face in his neck. "Sonic, are you sure wanna do this?"

"…Um, yeah. Sure."

"_Just not like this…"_

Sonic tried to shake his uncomfortable feeling away when Amy started kissing him. But the feeling this was all wrong was still overwhelming. He was starting to lose control, which is one thing Sonic hated. Amy slid her cold wet tongue down Sonic's neck, sending shivers down his back. The more aroused Sonic got, the less control he had on the situation.

Amy placed her face next to Sonic's and let her breath tickle his ear. Sonic felt himself shiver with pleasure and squeezed the cushions on the couch, to keep himself from jumping Amy like she had done to him.

"So, how bad do you want to do this?" Amy whispered and grinded her hips into Sonic.

Sonic bit his lip and tried to think of something to say, and not hurt Amy's feelings. But from the looks of it, he was in too deep and didn't want to feel the wrath of Amy's hammer. Besides Amy takes things the wrong way usually. Instead, he gave into what his body was feeling.

"…Bad," Sonic whispered.

Amy pushed her lips onto Sonic, kissing his lips hard, and slid her tongue across Sonic's lips for an entrance. Sonic parted his lips almost immediately and slid his tongue back against Amy's hungrily.

"_Sonic, your loosing it. Pull yourself together. Get control back."_

Sonic pleaded with himself in his mind, but in reality lost it all together. Why was the urge to have sex stronger than last time? Lust, maybe? Sonic pushed Amy up against himself, got up from the couch, and headed towards Amy's bedroom.

***

Sonic grabbed Amy's back roughly, squeezing her tightly up against himself, and carried her up the stairs. Amy yelped when Sonic threw her on the bed roughly and hopped on top of her.

"_He didn't even ask me if I was alright."_

Amy flipped herself back on top of Sonic and grinded her hips into him. Sonic wrapped one hand around Amy's hips and roughly pushed her onto him, while the other was digging up the top of Amy's dress. Amy moaned, at first, when Sonic started to grab her breast. But soon after felt Sonic squeezing a bit to hard.

"Mmm…Ouch!"

"S-sorry," Sonic muttered quickly and got back to feeling Amy up.

"_He doesn't even care. Maybe we should just get this over with."_

"Sonic, take of my dress."

Sonic obliged and slid Amy's dress off over her head. Amy slid her panties off and threw them on the floor to ready herself. She knew Sonic was already "ready" when she grinded her hips into him. Sonic almost immediately flipped Amy over on her back and pushed inside of her roughly.

Amy dug her nails into the bedspread, to keep from yelling out, from the sudden sharp pain she felt. Sonic worked his way in and out of Amy roughly. Not even taking the time to enjoy it. Amy bit her lip and felt tears start to burn her eyes.

"_This isn't what I wanted. He's hurting me and he doesn't even know or care."_

Amy shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears from coming and whimpered to herself quietly. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's back and dug her nails into his back, to show he was hurting her. Sonic took it as a sign of pleasure and sped up.

Amy felt herself loose her breath and couldn't get it back. Tears flowed freely from Amy's eyes from the lack of air and the pain she was feeling. It felt like something was ripping her inside out; each time more painful than the other.

"S-stop, Sonic," Amy whispered to quiet for Sonic. Sonic was breathing to hard to hear and kept going.

"STOP!"

***

Sonic hopped off of Amy instantly, almost falling off the bed from her loud scream. Amy threw a blanket over herself and curled into a ball; muffled sobs coming from the pillow she dug her face into.

"Ames? Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic scooted over to Amy and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. Amy didn't reply but only cried harder.

She kept refusing to talk to Sonic, but eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"_What the hell just happened to me? What did I do to Amy?"_

***

_Click._

Sonic relaxed his shoulders and slid against the door.

"Phew. No Tails."

Suddenly the lights clicked on and revealed Tails standing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Tails had a frown on his face and his eyes were red.

"If you didn't wanna see me, why didn't you go to your house?"

"Um…your house is closer," Sonic mumbled nervously and chuckled.

"So, what are you doing home so late? It's two in the morning. Why didn't you just stay the night with Amy. You were already sleeping with her."

"Wait, why are you waiting up for me? How did you know I was coming back. Besides it's none of your business why I didn't stay the night." Sonic crossed his arms defensively and turned his back to Tails.

"What happened?"

Sonic sighed and scratched his head, "…I think I messed up. I think I might of hurt Amy."

"Hurt Amy how?" Tails walked over to the couch and motioned for Sonic to follow.

"Well, Tails. Like I said before, she did wanna do it again. While we were watching the movie she jumped me. And when we were, ya know, I kinda lost it. I think I was rough. A little to rough."

"How rough exactly? What did you do? Woman are sensitive when it comes to penetration, Sonic."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"Sonic that's not the point! Focus!"

"Alright, alright. I was really into it and she kinda dug her nails into my back, so I thought she wanted more, so I sped up. Then all of a sudden she screamed at me to stop. She was crying and everything. I don't know what happened to me. I lost control and I couldn't get back. She wouldn't even talk to me."

"Oh, I see." Tails scratched his head and thought for a minute.

"You better not tell anyone I told you about this. They would flip that I'm telling my younger brother, who is only 12, about my sex life."

"Yeah, whatever Sonic. Maybe you and Amy should steer clear of each other for a while. As of right now, it seems like your relationship is based on sex. If you don't want it to be like that you have to tell her how you feel. When your ready."

Sonic sighed and thought for a minute, "I guess your right."

"But running away from her, because your scared, won't solve the problem either. Remember that, Well then, if you don't mind I'm going to bed. It's half past two. And so should you. Goodnight, Sonic."

"Night, Tails."

Tails got up and exited the room, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.

***

Amy rolled onto her side, expecting to feel Sonic's warm body next to her, but grabbed a balled up blanket instead. Amy sat up and patted the spot where Sonic once was.

"Sonic?"

No reply. Amy sighed, wrapped the sheet around her bare body, and got up. She yanked open the curtains angrily and let the sunlight illuminate the room. She squinted from the intensity and looked over to the clock.

"_A quarter to eleven. Well I don't care if Rouge is up or not I'm calling her."_

"Hello? Rouge….It didn't go good…I did take control. Sonic just kinda got out of control…I mean he was rough…No! I'm okay. It was kinda my fault for starting it. But he did tell Tails he was gonna jump on me…Outside he was talking to Tails before he came in and I caught him…He's not a perv. You said it yourself guys like sex. Should I call him? Too…Well, Rouge I don't think he meant to…Maybe your right. I'll wait…Ok, cya in a minute."

Amy put the phone on the receiver and sighed. She knew she better start getting dressed, because knowing Rouge, she would be here in a flash.

Moments after Amy threw something on, the doorbell rang, then there was pounding on the door. Amy rushed to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hun? Are you okay?" Rouge pushed past the door and grabbed Amy's face, as if to examine for scratches or cuts.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just wait til I see Sonic. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Better yet, I'm gonna call him right now." Rouge moved Amy to the side and headed for the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Rouge-"

"Nu uh. Don't even think about telling me not to call." Rouge picked up the phone and punched the numbers in roughly.

"…Tails!? Hand the phone to that little cunt right now! …What do you mean I can't talk to him? He hurt Amy and there is no excuse for it…He's taking it hard? Do you even know what Amy's going through?…Wait! Hold up! HER FAULT!? This is no where near her fault. Your friend was the one bragging about it to you, so she felt she had to…Well then why would he say that? …Your right we do need to _talk_ in person. FINE!"

Rouge slammed down the phone and headed back towards the door.

"Wait, Rouge. Where are you going?"

"Too settle this." Rouge threw her purse over her arm and walked out the door.

"Maybe I should call Tails." Amy went to the phone and dialed the number. The rings seemed to take forever, until finally the answer machine picked up and Tails voice came from the speaker.

"…Um, yeah Tails. I just called to see if everything is alright with you and Rouge. I…also wanted to talk to Sonic. But you must be busy. Well, bye."

***

"Sonic! Could you get that for me please. I have to go."

"Um, Sure thing lil buddy." Sonic walked over to the phone and put his hand on it, ready to pick it up, but froze.

Amy's named scrolled across the caller id.

"_Should I talk to her?"_

Sonic stared at the phone until it stopped ringing. Tails voice started to play from the speaker.

"_Hi, you've reached Miles Prower. I must be busy, so leave a message. Bye!" Beep!_

"…_Um, yeah Tails. I just called to see if everything is alright with you and Rouge. I…also wanted to talk to Sonic. But you must be busy. Well, bye."_

Sonic heard a click and then nothing.

"_Running away isn't gonna solve your problems. Remember that."_

Sonic sighed and walked away from the phone.

_***_

"You have thirty seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't beat Sonic into pulp." Rouge walked angrily up to Tails and grabbed his chest fur.

Tails put his hands in front of him and stepped back, "Sonic didn't wanna have sex with Amy, Rouge. Well not like that anyways. He thought that was what Amy wanted. Honest."

"Amy thought that was what Sonic wanted. So she felt she had to because he was bragging about it to YOU."

"He wasn't bragging about it to me. He told me he wasn't gonna jump on Amy. She must have heard wrong."

Rouge growled and gave Tails the evil eye. Tails swore he saw a glint in Rouge's eyes and devil horns. Finally she let his fur go.

"So why did we have to meet at the park to say all this?" Rouge sat on the park bench and crossed her legs.

"Because I don't want them seeing each other yet. Neither of them are ready." Tails made sure to sit far away from Rouge in case she got mad again.

"Well they're gonna see each other eventually. There gonna have to talk about it." Rouge rolled her eyes and put her head on her chin.

"That's why I said yet. We could get them ready though. I could talk to Sonic, to make sure he's ready, and you talk to Amy. We can give them a pep talk. Then tomorrow we can get them to meet up at a place."

"I have a feeling that's not as easy as it sounds. Amy is a very stubborn girl."

"…Well I suppose we don't have to tell them."

Rouge smiled mischievously. "Sounds like something I could do. You got yourself a deal, fox boy."

***

"I'm back, hun." Rouge pushed open the door, without knocking, and found Amy on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"Oh…you know. Just out."

Amy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Mhm."

"So, hun, I wanna know more about this. What happened? Give me details."

Amy looked around nervously. She wasn't really ready to talk about it. Besides, Amy couldn't even describe what happened, how she felt or, or how it felt.

She felt like she was being used, like it didn't matter what she did. Sonic and her were gonna have sex all the time and never be together. How it felt was a different story. Like someone was ripping out her insides. It didn't even feel pleasurable to her.

"Amy? Amy!?" Rouged waved her hands in front of Amy's face frantically.

"Huh? Wha?"

"You alright?" Rouge sat next to Amy on the couch and gave her a squeeze.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"So what did happen?"

***

Tails opened the door to his workshop and walked in quietly. He flicked on the lights and noticed the light was beeping on the phone.

"_Sonic must have went out or something? But then again, Sonic never turns on the lights or anything like that."_

Tails pushed the playback button and flopped on the couch.

"…_Um, yeah Tails. I just called to see if everything is alright with you and Rouge. I…also wanted to talk to Sonic. But you must be busy. Well, bye."_

Tails saw the time of them message and instantly got mad. "I thought I told Sonic to answer the phone. Sonic! Sonic!"

Seconds later a burst of wind hit Tails in the face. Tails growled angrily, "Do you have to do that?"

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"I thought I told you to answer the phone. Are you avoiding Amy?"

Sonic sat on the couch next to Tails and sighed, " …Well, no. I just don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet. I don't know if she's mad at me or not."

"And your not gonna know until you find out. You have to talk to her soon or it's just gonna create a bigger problem."

"I know your right, Tails. And I will. Soon. I promise." Sonic gave a trademark thumbs up and a cocky grin.

"I'm counting on you, Sonic."

***

"Wow. Do you think you can forgive him?"

"…Well yeah. But I don't know how. I'm scared he's gonna do it again. Sonic's not the type. But after last night I don't know what to expect from him."

"I don't blame you if you don't forgive him. But lemme ask you this: Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well?"

"Of course I do. I feel happy when I'm around him; like no one can hurt me. I still get butterflies around him and wanna impress him. It's just lately, things aren't going so well."

"Well, hun. You know what you have to do right? You have to talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"…Your right Rouge."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Rouge. Seconds later they released each other.

"So how come you can't talk to Knuckles?"

"Because he's an idiot."

Amy giggled and slapped Rouge on the arm. "He's not…that bad."

"Oh, honey. You don't know the worst of it."

"Well if I talk to Sonic, and everything works out, you have to get Knuckles to double date with me and Sonic."

"Honey, your on." Rouge knew she was gonna loose. But hey, she actually wanted to pay the consequences.

***

"Sonic!"

Sonic shot up and hit the lamp over the couch in Tails' workshop. "Damnit. This better be good. I'm in the middle of my nap."

Sonic got up off the couch and made his way into the garage. He found Tails under the tornado, parts of his fur blotched with black oil, and matted to his body from sweat.

"Hey, Sonic. Can you do me a favor?"

"This better be good," Sonic muttered.

"Can you run to the store and get me some more oil?"

Sonic looked over to the corner of Tails workshop and smirked. There was a tower of oil cans stacked on top of each other. Tails followed Sonic's eyes and almost cursed when he realized Sonic knew where his oil stash was.

"Um, Tails-"

"Sonic, that's not enough. I'm, um, doing experiment. No time to explain, you wouldn't understand if I told you anyways. Can you just get me some oil?"

"Fine."

With that, there was a burst of air, and a couple of loose papers where Sonic once stood.

***

"You need what?

"Um, some medicine. I'm sick." Rouge coughed lightly and batted her eyelashes at Amy.

Amy wasn't really convince and raised an eyebrow at Rouge. She can't even pretend to be sick. Her fake cough is crap. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_She's up to something. I'm gonna regret this."_

"Fine."

"Thanks, doll," Rouge said normally and got back to watching a the shopping channel.

Amy exited her house and made her way down her driveway. The only reason Amy agreed to get some medicine for Rouge was because it was a nice day, and she just wanted to get away for a while. Get some time to herself.

Birds were chirping happily to each other, kids were out playing tag, the sun's rays were warm against Amy's cheeks when she looked up. She almost felt…happy and safe. Like she did when she was around Sonic.

"_I guess I never really get the time to notice things like this. With Sonic on the brain on the time, I guess I'm to preoccupied to notice."_

A couple minutes later Amy made it the store, but stopped dead in her tracks from what she saw.

"_Sonic?"_

Sonic was leaving the doors of the store, when his head shot up, and his eyes met Amy's.

"_Oops. Did I say that out loud?"_

The two stared at each other awkwardly, waiting for the other to decide to break the silence.

"You've been avoiding me?"

"No, Amy it's not that…I just wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me after what I did to you. And I wanna talk to you about that-"

"Don't. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into doing. It probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't done anything. But I heard you talking to Tails about doing it so I thought I had to. Then Rouge-"

"Wait, Amy. Tails was telling me not to do it. And I said I wasn't going to either. Wait, Rouge what?"

"Rouge said guys love sex. And that you probably wanted to do it again. So she said take control, because most guys like that," Amy explained.

"Ames, I don't wanna have sex with you all the time. It was nice the first time. But I wouldn't ask you to do it again unless we both wanted too. Besides your not my girlfriend yet."

Amy's face dropped for a second, "Oh…"

"Amy?" Sonic walked closer to Amy and grabbed her hands.

Amy looked up into Sonic's brilliant green eyes and started blushing immediately. His eyes were so intense and always had this sparkle that made Amy weak in the knees. She loved it.

"Will you be my girl?"

"…Yes. Yes, Sonic." Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. It only lasted for a second because they were in the way of the entrance to the store.

"Hey move it will ya!?"

Sonic and Amy were both to happy to yell anything to the rude man so they just blushed and apologized before moving out the way.

"So how about a date, Ames?"

"When?"

"Hmm…how about now?"

"Um…yeah sure. I just have to drop this medicine off to Rouge."

"Oh, shoot! I have give Tails this oil that he doesn't need. Well how about we meet up at Tails workshop later tonight and watch a movie together? And you can invite Rouge, and whoever, and we'll show her how a date is really done."

"I'd like that." Amy smiled at Sonic and pulled him into a quick kiss, before reluctantly letting go.

"Cya tonight, Ames."

Seconds later all that was left was a cloud of dust kicked up from Sonic's sneakers.

***

"Well, Sonic, I'm glad you guys made up and everything worked out. So when are they coming?"

"Amy should be here in five. I don't know about Rouge and Knux."

"Speaking of Amy." Tails went to the door and opened it for Amy.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey, Amy. You look nice." Tails smiled at Amy and let her in.

Amy was sporting a light pink short-sleeved shirt with a denim vest over it, a denim mini skirt, pink timberlands, and a light pink headband to match. Sonic liked this look. It suited Amy better than the dress Amy had on that looked like Rouge's. Amy was more of the cute girl type thing. She looked beautiful this way.

"Rouge should be here with Knuckles any minute."

"Well guys, I'm gonna take the tornado-1 for a night run. I gave it a little update and wanna see how it works. Cya guys later." Before Tails left he shot Sonic a stern look and mouthed 'Be good'.

Sonic rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Tails. "So you wanna sit and wait?"

"Sure."

Sonic held out his hand, which Amy grabbed happily, and lead her to the couch.

"So what movie we watching, Sonic?"

"Oh, I picked up a scary movie. It's called 'Drag me to Hell'."

"Why did you pick that? So me and Rouge can be scared and hug up against you guys?"

"Mmm, maybe." Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arm around Amy. Amy looked up into Sonic's eyes and leaned forward.

There was a knock at the door, which forced the two to pull away.

Sonic flung the door open; a smirk on his face, "Perfect timing," He muttered.

"Oh, did we interrupt?" Rouge purred.

"I bet you guys are having fun," Knuckles mumbled.

"No, Knuckles. We're trying to cut down."

Knuckles made a face and pushed past Sonic; Rouge in tow. Knuckles went straight for the arm chair beside the couch, which he shared with Rouge. Rouge sat on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck, whispering seductively into Knuckles ear every now and then.

Amy asked Rouge and Knuckles how they were doing while Sonic started the movie. When Sonic got the movie started, he turned off the lights, sat back next to Amy, and wrapped his arm around her.

The movie was pretty scary. Amy jumped every now and then and hid her face in Sonic's arm, Rouge jumped (on purpose so she could press her body on Knuckles), and Knuckles pretended he wasn't scared but you could see it in his eyes.

When the little boy was being dragged into hell Sonic laughed so hard that Amy had to stop the movie.

"Sonic, that's not funny. What if it happened to you?"

"What hasn't happened to me?" Amy rolled her eyes and scooted away from Sonic.

"Okay, Sorry." Sonic pulled Amy back next to him, by her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

When they finally turned it back on, it had to be turned of again, because Knuckles got so scared that he jumped and Rouge flew out of his lap onto the floor.

"You idiot! You knew I was sitting there."

"Who are you calling idiot!? I told you something poked me!"

"You Wuss. Well how come I didn't jump when I felt something poking my ass!?"

"Wow."

"Gross," Amy mumbled.

"Can you guys please not talk like that?"

"Come on, Knuckles. We're going for a walk. I'm gonna teach you some manners!"

Rouge pulled Knuckles by his chest fur, roughly, out the door.

"Wow, Rouge gives advice on dates but she can't keep her own?"

Amy giggled and slapped Sonic on the arm, "That's not nice. She's trying."

"So what were we doing before they interrupted? Oh yeah, this." Sonic pulled Amy, by the waist, into a kiss.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and kissed him back passionately. Sonic slid his tongue across Amy's lips, for an entrance, and slid his tongue in when she parted her lips. Their tongues seemed to dance with each other, for what seemed like forever, before Amy pulled away, gasping for air.

Sonic continued to caress Amy's body, sliding his hands over her curves, and kissed her neck.

"You okay, Amy?"

"Y-yeah. Don't stop. So much for a guys love girls in control," Amy said breathlessly.

Sonic went back to kissing Amy's neck and pushed her back lightly, on to the couch, and got on top of her.

"I'm not just a guy," Sonic whispered and wrapped Amy's legs around his waist, "A skirt…easy access."

Amy slapped Sonic on the Arm, playfully, and wrapped her legs tighter around Sonic's waist. Sonic felt himself instantly get hard. Just the feeling of Amy on him did amazing things to him.

Sonic smiled mischievously and dug his hands up Amy's shirt. He unhooked Amy's bra, lifted up her shirt and gently sucked on her breast. Amy moaned and grinded her hips into Sonic. Sonic then made his way down to Amy's lower region, sliding his hand down her stomach, til he got there.

"Now, Ames I wanna try something. Hopefully you might return the favor sometime. You smell so sweet, I just wanna taste you. That all right?"

"S-sure. And I will return the f-favor," Amy moaned.

Sonic rolled Amy's panties off her hips and let his tongue taste Amy. Amy moaned almost immediately and bucked a little. Sonic slid his tongue gently against Amy's clit, which seemed to fully turn her on, as she was already wet down there.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Amy, Sonic made his way back up to Amy. "You ready?"

Amy nodded and placed her hands on Sonic's back. Sonic prodded against Amy's opening til he got in. He pushed softly in and out of Amy at a steady pace.

"C-can you go a little f-faster please?"

"Mhm…in a sec." Sonic continued at the same pace, as a way of teasing Amy.

Amy started to get frustrated with Sonic, so she pushed Sonic back on to the opposite side of the couch and got on top of him.

"Whoa, Ames."

Amy ignored Sonic and started to ride him. He surprisingly didn't mind, besides it felt good, and he wanted to let Amy at least have some control for a second."

Amy started out slower, but soon sped up. She went at it for three minutes til she was out of breath and had to stop.

"Feel better?"

"Much," Amy moaned.

Sonic could feel Amy's juices dripping onto him, mixed with his own. "Well at least I know you feel better. Time for Round two."

Sonic pushed Amy off of him and made her bend over on her knees while she supported herself with her hands. Sonic sat on his knees and pulled Amy's hips towards him and entered her again.

Like always, Sonic started out slow, but quickly sped up the pace. Sonic felt himself ready to bust and moaned out loud.

"Hey, guys were back and-"

"Whoa," Knuckles muttered.

Rouge squeezed her eyes shut and covered Knuckles eyes. Amy threw a blanket, hung over the edge of couch, over her and Sonic; her face and Sonic's identical with a crimson blush.

"Glad to see you guys haven't lost your touch," Rouge mumbled and shut the door.

"W-wow. Way to show her how it's done, Sonic." Amy giggled and sat up.

Sonic chuckled and gave Amy a quick kiss before getting off Amy. "Didn't I tell ya we would?"

Amy giggled again, "Love you, Sonic."

"I love you to, Ames."

Their lips met once more, in a soft sweet kiss, until they let Knuckles, Rouge and Tails back. Looks they have a little bit of explaining to do.

The end.


End file.
